


在小巷里

by Enjouement



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, 因为我只是一时脑洞而已, 怎么又是短打, 短打, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement
Summary: 分手后，Rey还是忘不了Ben。但某一天，让她感到惊喜又慌张的是，在她回家的小巷里，她遇见了站在路灯下的Ben。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	在小巷里

**Author's Note:**

> 还是短打，还是失眠产物。烂俗文笔，毫无逻辑，不要追究。  
> 职业不明，就是个小故事而已。（想不出设定就不要找借口了啊喂！）  
> 实在是太喜欢阿拉飞的这首歌了，韩剧感爆棚，最重要的是特别有故事感。So... Just enjoy~  
> （5555555我好菜啊我好菜啊写出这种玩意）

灵感来源：歌曲 골목길에서（在小巷里） by N.Flying

헤어지고 너 몰래 너의 집 앞 골목길에서 在我们分手之后 偷偷地在你家前面的巷子里

서성이다가 달빛처럼 바래진 가로등 在月光一样照亮我的路灯下徘徊

불빛 아래서 널 그리워해도 yeah 不停地思念你

딱히 할 말이 있단 건 아니야 其实我也不知道该对你说什么

그냥 걷다가 보니까 여기야 只是走着走着就走到了这里

혹시라도 마주칠까 봐 想着万一会遇见你

이런 내 맘을 들킬까 봐 同时又害怕你会看穿我的心思

다시 만나고 싶단 건 아니야 我并不是为了能和你再次相见

그냥 걷다가 보니까 여기야 只不过是走着走着就走到了这里

추억 깃든 골목길에서 在这个满是回忆的巷子里

* * *

Rey和Ben还是分手了。

明明早就知道有些东西是克服不了的。年龄倒不是问题，但三观貌似有些出入。这么说吧，Ben属于暴政独裁类型，而她属于民主自由类型。

分手后，Ben把房子给了她，自己收拾了行李，带了必需品，其他的不是扔了，就是留给Rey自己处置，他则一声不吭地走了，不留下一点痕迹。摔门而去，推开院门，走过小巷，来到街道。他又回到了自己在和Rey交往前住的高层公寓。

而Rey，每天依旧如此，走在回家的小巷上，路过那一、二、三、四、五盏路灯，昏黄的灯光下是她逐渐拉长的影子。可她还是会忍不住去想现在Ben怎么样了。他是不是回到了以前的公寓？会不会想起她？还会回来吗？

以前在一起挑房子的时候，她就是一眼喜欢上这条回家路上的小巷，几盏路灯，两旁围墙，春夏时节还能偶尔看到伸出来的花枝。Ben随她，他们也就定下这里了。

每天下班，有时候是Ben去找她，有时候是她去找Ben。可能在外面吃了再回家，也可能回家做饭。每每经过这条小巷，他们都会放慢脚步，打闹，或者闲聊，又或者只是静静拉着对方的手，什么话也不说。

或许这就是自作多情吧。Rey自嘲般地想。他都松手了，反倒是自己怎么还忘不了他。

日子也就这样过着，虽然晚上下班独自回家她总感觉有些不安全，小巷里好像有人躲在某处，不过她也没遇到什么危险。遇到了也能制服对方。

也许只是无家可归的猫咪，每天只有晚上才敢出来遛弯吧。

* * *

Ben后悔了，就在他打开自己公寓门的那一刻。

这么大的公寓，居然只有自己在住，有一张床单被套枕套都是黑色的床，有冰冷的实木家具，有很多很多的书；但是没有Rey，没有他们一起做饭的厨房，没有有着各种装点的家具。真想不到自己是怎么过来的。同事总是形容他“冷都男”，这话真没错。直到遇见了Rey他才摆脱这样的人设。

该怎么办。

他开始想Rey了。

这才多久啊？

但是Ben自己也很清楚，他绝对不是那种主动低头的人。砸门而出的是他，难道不到两小时就后悔的人也要是他？

绝。对。不。可。能。

Rey现在有想他吗？要是Rey看到他回来会不会取笑他？会不会其实Rey在窗边等他回来，就像每次家里突发缺少食材、等他去超市买回来时那样？

挑房子的时候，他喜欢的是那条小巷。因为走过小巷，拐个弯，透过树叶，能看见房子巨大的落地窗，以及总是坐在那里的等待着他的爱人。

都回不去了。他和Rey都是倔强的人，谁也不会先低头。他也不敢保证Rey还会爱着他，等他回来。

可是他真的好想Rey，预想的各种情况却让他退缩了。

就去小巷里看一眼Rey吧，就在她下班的时候看一眼就行了，绝对不会打扰到她，也不会被她发现。

* * *

每天晚上路过小巷都会听到的相似动静让Rey既害怕又好奇。到底是猫咪，还是变态跟踪狂，比如连环杀人犯什么的。

想到这里，Rey把大衣口袋里的匕首握紧了，决定今天就一探究竟。

循着声音，Rey悄悄地一步步接近，而那个不知是人是猫的生物，似乎察觉到了她，想要离开，哪知弄出了更大的声响。

Rey加快速度，走向发出声音的拐角处的树丛。

“谁！”Rey一个转身绕到树丛的另一头，举起匕首，眼睛死死盯着毫无光亮的树丛里头，试图看见什么，然而什么都看不到。只好拿出手机，刚想打开手电筒，突然一只大手握住了她拿匕首的手，把她吓得不轻，差点就一个扭手把匕首刺出去，还好熟悉的气息让她停住了动作。

“Ben？是你？”

Rey觉得惊喜又好笑，原来是他在这里蹲守了这么些天？

Ben却感到无比尴尬，恨不得马上逃走，可是当初是他提出分手的，是他忘不了Rey的，也是他自己想着来这边看看她的。纠结的情绪加成下，他脸上呈现的表情就很复杂了——似笑非笑——总之就是混合着许多情绪似的。

Rey更觉得好笑了。她没那么小气，分手后still be friends也很正常啊，不过见到Ben这副样子，她似乎被她的情绪感染到了，也有些许尴尬。

“你怎么——”

“你怎么——”

两人同时开口，打破了小巷里的宁静。

“还是你先——”

“还是你先——”

“Rey，”还是Ben先开了话头，“首先我想对你道歉。那天我实在太冲动了，说话也重了点……”

“你不用道歉。我们已经两清了，不是吗？不过我们现在，还算是朋友吧？”

“是吧？我不知道。我这几天不是来看你的，你别误会了。我只是不知不觉走到这边，没想到连续几个晚上都恰好碰见你。我保证，我没存有其他心思。”

“你其实可以存有其他心思的。”

Ben愣住了。不会真的是他想的那样吧？“……什么心思？”

Rey这下是真的被逗笑了。Ben以为她看不出来吗？都这么明显了，他说谎时急促的呼吸和躲闪的眼神出卖了他，连他的两只大手都局促不安，不知道该搁哪好。看着Ben这副笨笨的样子，实在是和他冷静的领导风范有着反差萌，这也是Rey喜欢他的一个点。Rey不打算自己说出来，她想逗逗他，看看Ben到底能憋多久。“我的意思是，你想当我的保镖就说嘛，不必要躲躲藏藏的。你们大人物，有个奇怪的副业不是很正常吗？哎，薪水不会少你的，放心吧！”

Ben开始有些生气了，连情绪都不隐藏了，甚至看不出Rey在开玩笑。他们身边瞬间冷了起来。原来Rey真的就这么轻易放手了？就这么不管他了，还有心情同他开玩笑？这个玩笑一点都不好笑。Ben一步步逼近Rey，微眯着眼，眼神像一只狼，Rey这才意识到自己在Ben面前依旧是一只手无缚鸡之力的小白兔，就是注定会进入狼嘴里的猎物。

Rey一步步后退，Ben一步步逼近。

直到Rey背后是自家围墙。

出乎Ben的意料，Rey突然扑向他，紧紧箍着他的腰，头深深埋在他怀里，像只小猫，不断蹭着他。

现在初入冬日，伦敦绵绵细雨不停，今晚却恰好停雨了，只有潮湿的空气和凉爽的微风围绕着他们。Ben穿了套西装，披着风衣，还系着条怕冷而带在身边的围巾。Rey穿得比他暖和多了，卫衣外还穿着厚厚的羊羔绒外套，平时的干练被藏住了，她甚至变得有些许笨拙的可爱。

即便如此，Rey还是紧紧抱着Ben，就像是要从他身上获取温暖似的。

看着Rey可爱的头顶和可爱的着装，Ben瞬间消了气。他一只手把她抱得更紧，另一只手伸去揉她的后脑勺，感受着她柔软的发丝穿过他的指间。

“Rey，”他再也装不下去了。“我就是来找你的。我好想你。我担心你，我挂念着你——我想见你。你能不能——”

“能。为什么不能。”Rey闷闷的声音从他胸口传来，黏糊糊的，带着水汽和她特有的温暖。

Rey抬起头，踮了踮脚尖，直到她能亲到Ben。

双手捧着他的脸颊，她轻轻印上他的唇。“'Cause you're always the only one for me.”


End file.
